


You're My Baby Daddy

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby, M/M, baby project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean take a health class together and their project is raising a baby doll for a month, but Dean seems reluctant though Castiel loves the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Baby Daddy

"Alright students, pair up. We're starting a new project." the teacher said.

Everyone immediately went for their friends and Dean was already sitting next to his partner, Castiel. Dean got pushed into health since he put it off for a while so now he had to take it. It sucked at first, but then he met his nerdy, quiet, and strange best friend, Castiel.

"So you okay with being partners with me Cas?' Dean asked, looking over at him.

"Of course Dean. I don't ever mind being your partner." Castiel replied, glancing over at him before back at his book.

Dean smiled slightly before looking up at the teacher for them to explain their new project.

"You're new project is going to be...a baby." the teacher told him.

The room went quiet before students yelled, "What?!"

"Calm down. It's not a real one, but your project will be learning how to budget and take care of a "Child" for one month. It will be a fake doll of course. You will need to have it with you at all times, each teacher knows about it and will tell me if you don't. I will also be watching for how you take care of your child, so don't try to throw one over my head, I will know." the teacher explained.

"But, we're both dudes, how can we even have a kid?" A pair asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a project. If you want to switch partners, do it now." the teacher gestured. No one made any movement so the teacher just continued. "Great. Now, you will come up with a name and tell me his or her name and I will give you your child and you may start researching on the budget."

Castiel slowly closed his book as Dean was still processing what the teacher just said. "What should we name our child Dean?" he asked.

"W-What? You can't be serious Cas." Dean finally snapped out of it, looking over at Castiel with shock.

Castiel tilted his head, "Why wouldn't I be serious Dean? This is our project." he said.

"I mean...a baby thing Cas. Don't you want to you know...pair up with a girl?" Dean waved his hand wildly, trying to get his words out.

"Oh." Castiel said. "You don't want to be my partner." he deducted.

"That's not what I meant Cas!" Dean said quickly, seeing the turn in other's head and he quieted down. "I want to be your partner Cas, but this...this is a weird project. Don't you feel like...you know...awkward?" he asked.

"No? Why should I?" Castiel replied flatly.

Dean just sat in his seat, gaping slightly at Cas not understanding how Cas didn't get it. It was just a project. Just a project, this wasn't anything real, Dean told himself. Dean shook his head slightly, waving his hand dismissively as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. "Nothing. Nothing. You pick the name." he sighed.

"Are you sure, don't you-" Castiel started.

"No. I don't care Cas, just pick a name so we can get this project over with." Dean told him.

Castiel didn't say anything and Dean thought he was mad before he heard Castiel's seat scoot back and got pushed in before he looked through his hand to see Cas talking to the teacher and being handed a baby doll. Dean groaned and slumped back in his seat. This was going to be a long project.

At lunch Dean was still wrapped up in his mind but everyone else was amused. Castiel was sitting next to him, cradling the baby. He took off his sweater and wrapped the doll in it so it would stay warm. Jo, Pamela, and Charlie were cooing over Castiel and the fake baby, they were melting at the sight, thinking about how cute it is.

"C'mon guys, it's not even real." Dean scoffed, pushing around his lunch with his plastic fork.

Pamela sat back in her seat, "Oh suck it up Dean, have a little fun and imagination."

"Yeah Dean, don't you want like 50 of these babies running around you house?" Jo teased, taking one of Dean's fries and eating it.

"Hell no. I don't want kids, ever." Dean retorted, glancing over at Cas who doesn't seem to be paying attention. Him and Charlie were talking.

Pamela rolled her eyes, "It's not the end of the world, plus it's just a doll. Fill the role for a month and then you're done. See? Easy." she said.

"That's what you say." Dean grumbled.

"Okay, at least  _pretend_  like you're a parent when you're in school because there are teachers watching." Pamela nodded her head a little and Dean glanced back to see teachers looking around the room.

Dean sighed, "Man, this fucking sucks." he groaned.

"You should have just exchanged partners if you didn't wish to work with me. I understand." Castiel spoke out, slowly turning to look at Dean.

"And what? Leave you without a partner?" Dean arched a brow.

"I would have gotten whoever was left." Castiel shrugged.

"No way, I'm going to let you get with the shit end of the stick. Being shoved with whoever is last because they aren't wanted. No way." Dean shook his head.

"I wouldn't have minded." Castiel supplied.

Dean cut him off, "But I would. So we're partners for this stupid project." he sighed.

Castiel smiled faintly, "Okay." he said softly.

Pamela, Jo, and Charlie were all looking at them with a certain look that Dean looked up to and he scowled. "What?" he said.

"Nothing." They smiled.

When it was time to go home, Castiel took the baby home because no way was Dean going to show up at home and let Sam make fun of him. Castiel didn't seem to mind, but every time Dean seemed to blow off their project, he could have sworn he would see a flash of hurt past in Castiel's eyes, but why?

Castiel showed up the next day with the baby, having a small hat for it and it was wrapped in a blanket. He even had a sling. Dean slapped a hand over his face, Cas was taking this /way/ too seriously.

Dean walked up to him, "Cas, seriously?" he gestured.

"Yes of course Dean. Infants are to be kept warm and-" Castiel got cut off by Dean, yet again.

"I mean, aren't you taking this a little too seriously? Where did you even get those?" Dean asked.

"They're mine." Castiel looked down at the doll before up at Dean.

"Yours?" Dean brows rose.

"Yes, mine. I took them out of the storage closet yesterday night so our baby would have warmth and clothing." Castiel answered.

Dean looked at the baby, it had a soft white hat with a little bee flying around the edge and he didn't notice it earlier but the baby had a onesie on too, which had a bee right on the front of it, saying "Bee happy".

"And the blanket?" Dean asked next, he couldn't help but think about those clothes being on Cas when he was a baby, how cute he must have been. Dean didn't ponder on that thought for long.

"Also mine." Castiel responded.

"Oh. Well whatever. Whatever you want Cas, as long as we get a good grade." Dean sighed. They walked together in the hallway and Dean could hear people making comments at Cas about how stupid he looked or that it was "gay" to be doing that. He was the mother and stuff along those lines. Dean felt the anger boil in him, so what if Cas took this more seriously than everyone else? He took everything seriously. So what if he is the mother, what's wrong with that? Dean gritted his teeth, biting back his anger.

Castiel didn't pay much attention but he noticed Dean's tense structure and stopped in front of Dean. "Dean? Are you okay?" he asked, looking up at him.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts to see Castiel looking up at him with concern and he felt a rush of protectiveness. He wasn't going to let people talk bad about Cas, now or ever. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's just head to class." he said before walking again. He walked much closer to Cas this time, glaring at other people who tried to make a remark.

Their project was going smoothly, they had budgeted everything and were making their poster, they were almost done, way earlier than the deadline. Castiel liked to get things done early. Dean came to the conclusion that he never wanted a baby because, holy shit were they expensive. During their project, Dean has not once interacted with their baby. He let Cas hold him and do whatever he did and he did all the "man" work, like research and compiling all their stuff.

Near the end of their class since they had basically done everything, Dean looked at Cas. "So...do you want to have kids one day, seeing as you treat our "baby" really well." he commented.

"I would like to, yes. I am very fond of children." Castiel nodded slightly, holding their baby against his chest and gently bouncing it. It was somehow odd, but Dean got used to how easy Cas fell into the parent role and how easy it was to accept it and not think it was weird when he did that. Admittedly, Dean thought it was admirable that Cas was so earnest about this project and treating the doll like it was an actual baby.

"Don't you wish to have children Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at him curiously.

"No...not really. I don't think...Kids aren't really my thing you know?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think I'd be a good parent." he said.

"I think you're wrong Dean. I think you'd make a very good father." Castiel replied.

Dean was taken aback for a moment, how could Cas just say that so blatantly? Like he didn't know of Dean's track record with girls or his father. He was in no way, a good parent.

Castiel was just looking at him, "You're doubting what I just said." he commented, being able to see the gears shifting around in Dean's head. "I'm not lying. I do believe you would make an amazing father Dean, I just wished you could see it or give yourself a chance to try." he told him before gathering his things.

Dean was going to say something before the bell rang and Castiel was gone. Dean rolled his eyes, Cas didn't know what he was saying. He didn't know better, but then again...no one knew him better expect Sam...Dean shook it off, shouldering his bag and heading to his next class.

When lunch came by, Cas wasn't there. Dean didn't get a lunch since he wasn't hungry so when he sat down and he saw everyone else, he put his bag down.

"Where's Cas?" he asked.

Pamela looked at him then at everyone else and they shrugged or shook their head. "We thought he'd be with you." she answered.

Dean sighed, "Crap. Cas is probably mad at me." he mumbled.

"About what?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know!" Dean said frustratedly. "I asked him earlier if he wanted kids and he said yes and he asked me that back and I said no because it's not me."

"What did Cas say back to that?" Pamela arched her brow.

"That he thinks I would be a great parent." Dean told her.

"Seriously Dean? Did you even try?" Pamela asked.

"Well...no." Dean looked at her then down. "It's just weird, I mean, I don't like kids and that's a freaking doll for pete's sake!" he argued.

"You're the biggest dumbass ever Dean." Pamela sighed, resting her head on her hand. "You never gave Cas at all a change during this whole project did you? You didn't even attempt." she started and Dean started to speak up before Pamela just rolled on. "I seriously don't get why you couldn't see it. Ever since you started that project, Cas has never once said that he wanted a new partner or that he felt awkward because he wanted YOU to be his partner and do this project with him. Dean, do you even know the name of the baby?"

Dean paused for a moment, scrunching his eyebrows together. "...No." he said dejectedly.

"See? You can't even see the things right in front of you. Cas is giving you huge bright neon signs and you can't even read them." Pamela rolled her eyes at how dumb her friend was.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Dean said confused.

"Oh my god. Dean." Pamela put her hands on the table and looked directly at him. "Cas looks at you like you hung the fucking moon yourself. And I bet if you asked him what the baby's name is, you'll understand." she said before shooing him. "So what are you waiting for, go find him and don't come back until you do."

Dean was just sitting there before Pamela snapped at him again, "Well?"

Dean quickly grabbed his bag and started looking for Cas, there wasn't many places he knew Cas would go. He was jogging in the hallways, checking the library, an empty classroom, the staircase. He couldn't find Cas. He jogged downstairs before he heard insults being yelled from outside. He stopped for a moment before he saw Cas out there with these guys laughing and teasing him. Dean gritted his teeth and tightened his fist before storming outside.

"Hey! Back off!" Dean yelled, stepping in front of Cas.

"What? Going to protect the fairy daddy and his fag baby?" they sneered.

"Yeah, I am. So back the fuck off if you know what's good for you." Dean glared, stepping slightly closer. " _ **Scram**_."

The others shook their heads, "Whatever." they said before blowing them off and Dean watched them go, trying to calm himself down. Castiel was standing still before speaking up.

"You didn't have to do that." he told him.

"Yes I did!" Dean whirled around to look at Cas, who was holding the doll close to his chest. The sling was around him and he looked so...cute. Dean just wanted to hug him and protect him.

"Yes I did..." Dean repeated. "I'm the baby's parent right? I have to look out for you two." he smiled slightly.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Cas, I should have been more of help for you in this project thing...I guess I was just embarrassed but I never...I never gave it a chance before I just threw it out the window..." he explained. "We still have a week left of this project, I'll do whatever I can." he offered.

Castiel smiled softly, "What changed your mind?" he asked.

"Pamela slapped some sense into me." Dean laughed slightly.

Castiel laughed a little as well, "I should thank her." he said.

Dean smiled at seeing Cas more relaxed than his tense posture not too long ago. He waited a few moments before asking, "Hey Cas...what's the baby's name?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, pausing for just a moment before he smiled shyly and looked down. "I...I named her Mary." he said softly. "I thought you would like that name." he told him.

Dean felt a rush of warmth in his chest and he just hugged Castiel, "Yeah...I love that name. Thanks for choosing it." he replied.

Castiel was surprised at the hug before slowly returning the hug, smiling a little. "You're welcome Dean..." he murmured.

When Dean let him go, they were just smiling at each other. "C'mon let's go back to lunch." said Dean before walking inside with Cas.

As they were walking, Dean laced his fingers through Cas's, looking over at him when Cas looked up at him with surprise. "Is this okay?" Dean asked, gently squeezing Cas's hand.

"More than okay." Castiel smiled widely, walking closer to Dean as they walked back to lunch with the baby in Dean's arm.


End file.
